Question: $2x+3y=5x-y$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $($
Answer: To find the $x$ -value that corresponds to ${y}={0}$, let's substitute this $y$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}2x+3{y}&=5x-{y}\\ 2x+3\cdot{0}&=5x-{0}\\ 2x&=5x\\ 0&=3x\\ 0&=x\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(0,0)$ is a solution of the equation.